The purpose of this project application is to bring together adoptive immunotherapy, gene transfer, dendritic cell (DC) isolation and use, and chemokine biology to develop a novel vaccine strategy against solid tumors through the combined use of autologous tumor-pulsed DC and chemokine-secreting gene-modified fibroblasts.